Jurassic Park: The Final Tour
This is an idea I have for a new Jurassic Park story. It's been ten years since the events of Jurassic Park III, and Alan Grant, much to his dismay, must go to Isla Sorna a THIRD time to prevent Lewis Dodgson and BioSyn from turning the island into a safari destination, which would be catastrophic for the entire planet. The dinosaurs appearing are Parasaurolophus, Pteranodon, Troodon, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, Maiasaura, Triceratops, and Ankylosaurus; along with three all-new dinos: Lycaenops, Diatryma, and the aquatic Pliosaur. Prologue: The Unseen "Seems fine", said Pedro Gomez as he was scanning a herd of parasaurs from a helicopter. Pedro was one of the Costa Rican mercenaries who had been hired as a scout at the Isla Sorna ranger station, keeping an eye on the dinosaur herds to scan them for any unusual behaviour, diseases, or genetic mutations. "Oh, look at that!", exclaimed his co-pilot Perry Endrell. Looking out his window, Pedro saw a flock of Pteranodons gliding right next to him. He assumed they were hunting, scanning the parasaur herd below for any juveniles they could swoop down on. Looking below him, Pedro saw a juvenile that couldn't be any older than two weeks lagging slowly behind its mother. The Pteranodons immediately dove one by one toward the ground. However, one bumped the chopper in doing so, and caused it to swivel out of control. "OH GOD!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" cried Perry. Pedro attempted to calm him down, but something struck him from above and he was knocked out cold. He, along with Perry, awoke several hours later still in the chopper, which was now lost deep in the jungle. "There's no way we can get back to the station by tonight.", said Pedro. "It's too risky, it's getting late and the Troodons are going to start hunting soon, do you have any idea what their venom does to you? We're going to have to make camp." So the men started a campfire and stuck close to the chopper, as it provided a safe place for them to sleep. Hours later, Pedro awoke in the middle of the night to see a creature he couldn't identify feeding on the corpse of his partner. It stood on four sturdy legs, had a large head, and was coloured a mottled red with blue stripes down its back. Pedro shrieked, which only attracted the attention of the creature. The animal leapt at him, and before Pedro knew it he was dead. Chapter 1: The Land of the Not-So Lost Alan Grant crouched to the ground in the baking heat of the Hell Creek, Montana badlands. He, along with a few of his colleagues, was hard at work brushing dust away from a bonebed containing the remains of nearly a dozen Velociraptors, which he decided had probably died together as a pack attempting to take down a large hadrosaur and her infant, who's fossils were being excavated at that very moment just over the top of the nearest hill. The first thing Grant noticed about these fossils was that they were extraordinarily well-preserved, and this area of Hell Creek was well-known for preserving landscapes where these long-dead fossils could still be found in near-perfect condition. However, Grant could not help but feel that his life-long dedication to paleontology was slowly changing into an obsolete hobby. Dinosaurs could be seen alive and well now, originally native only to the Costa Rican islands Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, but in the past decade their range had expanded to throughout all of the islands the natives used to call "The Five Deaths". Making speculations about, and digging up the long dead bones of creatures that are now flesh-and-blood was seemingly pointless to most modern eyes. Paleontology was a once significant and proud profession that was now clinging onto the edge of existence. Category:FanFiction